ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Datamon (Frontier)
Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Male anime and manga characters Category:2002 introductions Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Fictional robots in: Characters in Digimon Frontier, Articles with sourced attacks List of characters in Digimon Frontier EDIT SHARE Digimon Frontier This page is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier and related media. Contentshide Protagonists Takuya Kanbara Koji Minamoto J.P. Shibayama Zoe Orimoto Tommy Himi Koichi Kimura Bokomon and Neemon Celestial Digimon Ten Legendary Warriors Susanoomon Allies Gotsumon Pandamon Sorcermon Whamon Datamon Sepikmon Oryxmon Baromon Angemon Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo Swanmon Nefertimon Major Antagonists Cherubimon Cherubimon's Army Evil Legendary Warriors Cerberumon Mushroomon ShadowToyAgumon Bakumon Golemon Toucanmon Chamelemon Volcamon Beetlemon Asuramon Karatenmon Honeybeemon Parrotmon Cherrymon IceLeomon Phantomon Snimon ShadowWereGarurumon IceDevimon Sagittarimon Lucemon Lucemon's Army Royal Knights SkullSatamon Knightmon Murmukusmon Ornismon Lost Island Digimon Darcmon Kotemon Dinohyumon Hippogriffomon Bearmon Grizzlymon Lost Island Children Other Digimon Village of Flames Residents Pagumon Candlemon Floramon Kokuwamon KaratsukiNumemon Monzaemon Togemon Tsunomon Shamanmon Deramon Gomamon Trailmon Racers Piddomon Burgermon Pipismon Dark Trailmon Trailmon (Angler) SuperStarmon Mamemon Zanbamon Other Humans Kanbara Family Himi Family Minamoto and Kimura Families J.P.'s classmates Michi's Family Notes and references Protagonists Takuya Kanbara Main article: Takuya Kanbara Koji Minamoto Main article: Koji Minamoto J.P. Shibayama Main article: J.P. Shibayama Zoe Orimoto Main article: Zoe Orimoto Tommy Himi Main article: Tommy Himi Koichi Kimura Main article: Koichi Kimura Bokomon and Neemon Main articles: Bokomon (Frontier) and Neemon (Frontier) Celestial Digimon Main articles: Celestial Digimon (Frontier), Seraphimon (Frontier), Ophanimon (Frontier), and Cherubimon (Frontier) Ten Legendary Warriors Main articles: Ten Legendary Warriors (Frontier), AncientGreymon (Frontier), and AncientGarurumon (Frontier) Susanoomon Susanoomon t Japanese: Junko Takeuchi English: Steve Staley, Dave Wittenberg (1) Susanoomon is the fusion of all twenty Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. It is the strongest form the DigiDestined can become, wielding the ZERO ARMS: Orochi. When Koichi sacrifices himself to save the others from Lucemon Chaos Mode, he gives his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji. Using the combination of Light and Darkness as a catalyst, Takuya and Koji bring all twenty Spirits together and become Susanoomon. The Brothers Yin and Yang In this form, they fight against Lucemon, whose Ultimate Sacrifice they defeat by splitting back into humans and Spirits before the attack can hurt them. Susanoomon then cleaves him with Celestial Blade and scans the light side of his fractal code. Lucemon on the Loose Unfortunately, the dark side of his fractal code takes the form of the enormous Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, who proceeds to try to enter the human world. Defeated in their lesser forms, the remaining DigiDestined lose hope until the Ten Legendary Warriors and the Celestial Digimon manifest in order to give them strength. Together, the five of them combine to form Susanoomon once more. Right as Lucemon enters the human world proper, Susanoomon drags Lucemon back into the Digital World, where they strike his Gehenna, a dark sphere in which Lucemon Larva hides. With the knowledge that Lucemon's true form is hiding in that sphere, Susanoomon manages to shatter the Gehenna and then destroy the now berserk Shadowlord Mode body. However, Susanoomon is blindsided by Lucemon Larva, so the Ten Legendary Warriors eject the DigiDestined from Susanoomon and remove the core sword from the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. They split into their individual Human forms to finally strike down Lucemon Larva. End of the Line In Digimon Fusion, legendary heroes from across the multiverse are called to aid against Quartzmon. Among those heroes is Takuya, who spirit evolves to Aldamon. When he needs more power against the VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon copies Quartzmon creates, Kumamon and the others give Takuya the rest of the Spirits, which allows him to ancient spirit evolve to Susanoomon with the aid of his allies. A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!! Susanoomon and Takuya then give their power to Tagiru Akashi and Arresterdramon so they can retrieve the Brave Snatcher and defeat Quartzmon once and for all. Burn up Tagiru! A Glorious Digimon Hunt! Susanoomon appears in Digimon BattleSpirit 2 as the ancient spirit evolution for ExAgunimon and ExLobomon. 4-49 Susanoomon and ZERO-ARMS Orochi Susanoomon's "ZERO-ARMS: Orochi". Attacks Celestial Blade (天羽々斬 Ama-no-Habakiri?, lit. "Slash of Heavenly Wings")2: Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. Heaven's Thunder (八雷神 Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi?, lit. "Eight Thunder Gods"): Points the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi at the heavens, which then rain incessant bolts of lightning upon the ground. Allies Gotsumon Gotsumon﻿Meteormon﻿ Gotsumon t Japanese: Yasuhiro Takato (Gottsumon, Admirer of the Ten Warriors), Ryō Naitō, Yūsuke Oguri (Gottsumon) English: R. Martin Klein (1) Gotsumon are inhabitants of Gotsumon Village terrorized by Grumblemon. One particular Gotsumon is an admirer of the Ten Legendary Warriors as well as an archeologist who seeks the three jewels to unlock the B Spirit of Light. Gigasmon attacks him, but he is saved by Koji Minamoto as Lobomon, though he loses the battle. Gotsumon takes Lobomon back to his village to recover, but an argument leads Gotsumon to head out on his own to become a Legendary Warrior. He finds the last jewel needed just as Gigasmon attacks, and holds Gigasmon off as Koji unlocks the Spirit and becomes KendoGarurumon. When Koji's inability to control his bestial instincts sends him and Gigasmon off of a cliff, Gotsumon saves Koji, and the two part on amicable terms. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down Gotsumon later tries to protect his home from the Royal Knights but ultimately fails, though the DigiDestined manage to prevent him from losing his life as well. Gotsumon joins them in defending Seraphimon's Castle, distracting the attacking Knightmon before Crusadermon shows up. Feeling useless, he digivolves to Meteormon to join the battle and destroys the Knightmon, but it is for naught—Dynasmon manages to scan the castle. Wounded heavily in the fight, Meteormon degenerates to Gotsumon and leaves the future in the DigiDestined's hands. Now You See It, Now You Don't Attacks As Gotsumon Rock Fist (Angry Rock): Summons then hurls a number of heavy rocks from his head. As Meteormon Galactic Flare (Cosmo Flash): Unleashes orbs of energy which defeats his foes instantly. Pandamon Pandamon t Japanese: Umi Tenjin English: Michael Sorich (1) Pandamon is an inhabitant of Toy Country who remembers its original purpose. When Cherubimon subverted the ShadowToyAgumon, he went into hiding underneath Toy Country's castle. When Takuya and Koji attempt to storm the castle to rescue Tommy, the ShadowToyAgumon pull the bridge from underneath them. Pandamon saves them from the moat and takes them to a hidden underground route. He explains Toy Country's history, and when the battle is finished and the ShadowToyAgumon, purified, Pandamon thanks the DigiDestined for their help. Island of Misfit Boys Sorcermon Sorcermon t Japanese: Kazunari Kojima English: Dave Wittenberg (1) Sorcermon is Seraphimon's retainer and caretaker of Seraphimon's Castle. When Cherubimon went rogue and invaded, Sorcermon was the one who informed the other two Celestial Digimon of the attack. Operation: Free Ophanimon After Seraphimon is put to sleep, Sorcermon guards the castle from any and all intruders, up until the DigiDestined arrive under Ophanimon's auspices and awaken his lord. Sorcermon is gladdened by Seraphimon's revival and moves to aid in his retaking of the Digital World, up until Cherubimon's fallen warriors arrive and attack. Seraphimon is defeated in the resulting struggle, and Sorcermon, disheartened though not defeated, realizes that as long as Seraphimon's Digi-Egg remains free with the DigiDestined, there is still hope. He activates a hidden route and gives his life to buy enough time for the DigiDestined to escape. Better An Egg Than An Egg Shell When the Royal Knights are far into their campaign to scan the Digital World, his spirit erects a barrier to protect the castle, containing the Forest Kingdom's key, from harm. When the DigiDestined arrive, Sorcermon opens a hole in the barrier and guides them to the key through Takuya's D-Tector. In the face of Dynasmon's ultimate attack, Sorcermon uses the last of his energy to shield the DigiDestined and the key, fading away after entrusting the future to them. Now You See It, Now You Don't Attacks Crystal Barrage (Crystal Cloud): Fires a multitude of ice crystals from his snowflake staff. Whamon Whamon t Japanese: Kōhei Kowada English: Peter Spellos (1) Whamon is a traveler of the Digital World's oceans. While on his own, he discovers a shining object that he eats, but before he can leave, Grumblemon comes and breaks some of the land for scanning. Caught in the resulting void, he is dragged into the Blue Cave. Whamon thrashes out from a pain and claustrophobia, accidentally hurting J.P. and Tommy. Agunimon and Lobomon force him to calm down, where he explains his story, just as Grumblemon catches up to the DigiDestined after their defeat at Seraphimon's Castle. Grumblemon summons an army of Golemon, and everyone is forced into the resulting battle. When Grumblemon is about to attack a defenseless J.P., Whamon attacks. The resulting blast of water reveals the B Spirit of Thunder from where it had been lodged in Whamon's body. J.P. takes the Spirit and spirit evolves to MetalKabuterimon, defeating Grumblemon for good but also damaging the cave. Whamon uses the opportunity to take the DigiDestined to the open sea. No Whamon Whamon leaves them on a safe island, parting on good terms. Beastie Girl Attacks Blasting Spout (Jet Arrow): Shoots a jet of water from his blowhole. Datamon Datamon t Japanese: Yūichi Nagashima English: Tom Fahn (1) Datamon is a merchant at the Autumn Leaf Fair. He trades a camera for the four D-Tectors that the Toucanmon had stolen from the DigiDestined. When Tommy visits his shop, he aids Datamon in finishing a computer game. In response, Datamon makes a deal with Tommy. If Tommy can get a object of worth to trade by a certain time, he'll return the D-Tectors. Arbormon instead drags back the Toucanmon to reverse their trade. Datamon sees through the camera that the Toucanmon had been saved by Tommy and then ditched him. Feeling Tommy to be worthy, Datamon upholds his end of the deal. Arbormon doesn't just take this insult and attacks; Datamon defends himself and his shop, though he is no match for Petaldramon. When Tommy comes back, Datamon returns the D-Tectors with an upgrade for Tommy: the B Spirit of Ice, won from the video game Tommy helped him with. With that Spirit and the others' help, Tommy deals with Petaldramon, to Datamon's gratitude. Bizarre Bazaar When the Royal Knights near the end of their campaign against the Digital World, Datamon helps set up defenses at the Autumn Leaf Fair. He does his best and then entrusts the future to the DigiDestined, evacuating with the rest of the Digimon. All Aboard The Tag Team Express Attacks Nano Swarm (Plug Bomb): Fires several computer viruses from his fingers.